Sonic adventures through nicktoons
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After an incident with chaos control. Sonic finds himself in the worlds of nicktoons. Sonic now must race through the nicktoons worlds in order to stop Dr. Eggman from taking over the nicktoon worlds.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**I don't own any of this Sonic belongs to Sega and Nicktoons belongs to nickelodeon.  
><strong>

The air was filled with the sound of laser beams as Dr. Eggman shot laser's at Sonic as he flew away in his Egg mobile. Sonic easily dodged the laser's and ran right next to Dr. Eggman.

"Is that all you got Eggface" said Sonic.

"No this is" said Dr. Eggman.

Suddenly a missile came out of the Egg mobile side and hit Sonic. Sonic fell to the ground as rings came out of him.

"HO, HO, HO, HO, I hit ya this time" laughed Dr. Eggman.

Sonic got up and grabbed the rings and ran after Dr. Eggman.

"You just don't give up do you" said Dr. Eggman as he shot another missile at Sonic.

Sonic jumped up on the missile and made it turn back towards Dr. Eggman. Before Dr. Eggman could react the missile hit the Egg mobile hard and made the vehicle rock hard and crash to the ground.

"Ow that hurt" said Dr. Eggman.

Sonic stood in front of eggman and kept his distance from him.

"You might as well give up Eggman. You have clearly lost like always" said Sonic.

"I will never give up to you Sonic" said Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman suddenly pushed a button on his crashed mobile. The mobile then started shaking and a chaos emerald inside a glass container. Came out from the bottom of the mobile, The container made the emerald glow bright.

"Ho, Ho Sonic now you will meet your doom" said Dr. Eggman.

The chaos emerald suddenly started sparking making small cracks in the glass container. Dr Eggman was shocked when it suddenly broke the container.

"What? It isn't suppose to that!" Yelled Dr. Eggman.

A bright light then engulfed both of them.

**Alright here is the first Chapter and my third Sonic story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Nearberg zone

**I don't own any of this Sonic belongs to Sega and Nicktoons belongs to nickelodeon.  
><strong>

"Beep"

"Beep"

"COME ON MOVE IT!"

Sonic open his eye's and sat up while rubbing his head. Sonic then looked around and found himself in the middle of a road in a some kind of city.

"Where am I?" question Sonic.

"Alright that's it"

Sonic then dodge a angry driver's car that nearly flat in him. Once safely on the side walk, Sonic looked around and notice two legged animals walking the streets some of them where looking at Sonic.

"This can't be my world, Theirs not that many animals in our city" Said Sonic.

Sonic walked around for a pit until he went up to some cat.

"Hey buddy do you know what this place is called?" asked Sonic.

"You must be new around here, will this place is called Nearberg it is a small town" answered the cat.

"More like a city to me. Anyway thanks for the information" replied Sonic.

"Your welcome" said the cat.

"I guess now, I should take a look of Nearberg" thought Sonic.

Sonic then ran past the cat which made the cat surprised to see him gone in flash.

Sonic ran down the sidewalks of nearberg leaving surprise animals wondering what just past them. Sonic then ran to the top of the buildings and raced on top of rooftops. Sonic then stop and looked below him and saw a conjoin Cat and Dog trapped in an alley. With three other dogs closing in on them. The middle one was a big dog with a leather jacket on with a dead cat face in the back, The short one was a poddle who whore a green T-shirt and blue pants. The tall one was the dumb one in the group he whore a green shirt and blue pants. These dogs name's where Cliff, Shriek, and Lube.

"Alright Cat butt it's time for the pounding" said Cliff as he got his fist ready.

"Now Cliff maybe we can skip the pounding" suggested Cat.

"You hear that Cat don't want to get pounded" said Shriek.

"Duh I don't like the a broccoli" said Lube.

"Alright Cat butt, will make it lighter" said Cliff.

The three dogs closed in on Cat dog. Sonic looked at the dogs with a mad look and jumped off the building and landed in front of cat dog.

"Hold it right there" demanded Sonic.

"Hey who the heck are you?" asked Cliff.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" said Sonic.

"Well move out of the way. We got some pounding to do" said Shriek.

"Yeah you blue freak move it or lose it" said Cliff.

"That's not going to happen butt heads" remarked Sonic.

"What you call us!" yelled Cliff.

"I think he called us but heads" answered Lube.

"NO ONE CALLS THE GREASERS BUT HEADS!" yelled Cliff.

"Greasers? that's your name? seem's fitting considering you look fat" insulted Sonic.

"GRR!" Growled Cliff furiously.

"Uh ho Cat. I think he's made Cliff really angry" said Dog in concern.

"Yeah if I where you Sonic right, I would start running" advice Cat.

"I don't run away from danger. I fight them" said Sonic with a smile.

"Well your funeral" said Cat.

"Greasers! Get that blue rodent" demand Cliff.

Cliff, Shriek, and Lube charge at Sonic with their fist in the air. Sonic gave out a cocky smile and dodge the attack and stood to the right of the greasers. The greasers looked at Sonic in surprise.

"What the how he get over there?" question Shriek.

Sonic pretended to yawn "is that all you got bone heads"

"Grr" growled the greasers in anger.

The greaser attempted to punch Sonic. But Sonic easily dodge it and jumped to a top of a garbage can.

"You guy's should change your name from greasers to bone heads" mocked Sonic.

"Your dead meat rodent!" said Shriek as she jumped at Sonic.

Sonic went into his spin attack and made shriek fly back at Cliff and Lube. Sonic then ran at the greasers and grabbed the back of their collars and pulled them into a backing up garbage truck. The garbage truck then drove off with the greasers head's sticking out, Sonic waved at them until they where out of sight. Sonic walked up to cat dog.

"Hey you guy's okay?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah where okay" answered Dog.

"That was incredible. I never saw someone acutely beat the greasers before" said Cat in amazement.

"Yeah well, I don't like seeing people get beat up. Anyway what's your guy's name? asked Sonic.

"Oh well I'm cat and this is Dog" answered Cat.

"Nice to meet you two" said Sonic as he shook their hands.

"Hey wanna come to our house and play ball?" asked Dog.

"No thanks, I gotta juice" said Sonic.

Like that Sonic was gone in a flash leaving Cat Dog alone.

"Boy Cat that Sonic fellow sure is fast" said Dog.

"Yeah and he beat the greasers. This give's me an idea Dog" replied Cat.

"What's your idea Cat?" asked Dog.

"If we get this Sonic guy to be our friend. Our greaser problems well be over" answered Cat.

"How are we going to that Cat?" asked Dog.

"Easy well just get to know one another, come on Dog let's go find him" said Cat as they left the alley.

* * *

><p>Sonic ran through the middle of the street while avoiding cars that would pass him. Sonic suddenly heard a distant explosion, Sonic stopped and looked in the direction where the explosion was heard. Sonic saw smoke coming up behind buildings. Sonic ran towards to that direction and when he got there he and a crowd where watching a terrifying scene.<p>

There on the side of one of the buildings was a giant robot crab. With a green rabbit in a nice suit was in the robot's left claw.

"Some help me!" yelled Rancid Rabbit as he struggled in the robots grasp.

"Looks like Eggman is here" thought Sonic.

Sonic then ran up the building and got into his spin attack. Sonic went right through the robot's left claw which broke off the arm. The claw slammed into the ground which made a small creator in the road. Luckily Rancid Rabbit wasn't hurt, Rancid got out of the claw and ran to the safety of the crowd and turned and looked at the blue hedgehog that had saved him.

Sonic stood on top of the building, looking down at the robot with mad frown.

"Hey metal brain pick on someone your size" said Sonic.

The robot open it's left eye and shot a laser out. But Sonic dodge the red beam and hit the robots right eye with his homing attack. The robot's right eye exploded in flames and made the robot spark violently. Sonic used another hit attack this time on the robot's belly. The force from the attack made the robot loose it's grip on the building and the robot fell hard onto the ground. Sonic landed on his feet on the street and didn't look back when the robot exploded into flames.

Once the flames where down, Sonic looked at the wreckage and saw something glowing inside. Walking up to the light Sonic picked up the light source and was surprise to see that it was a chaos emerald.

"A chaos emerald? how could this be? question Sonic in his thoughts.

The emerald glowed bright and suddenly shot out a beam. Only a few feet from Sonic, Sonic looked in amazement as the beam made a portal to another world. Through the portal, Sonic could see a Spanish looking town with a volcano in middle that had a sign that said miracle city.

"Looks like I'm going there next" said Sonic.

Wasting no time Sonic jumped into the portal. Leaving the animals of nearberg to wonder what just happen. Cat Dog then entered the area and went up to the same cat that Sonic talk to early.

"Excuse me, have you seen a blue hedgehog around here?" asked Cat.

"Oh yeah he just went through a portal" answered the other cat.

"Aw, we don't get to see him again Cat" said Dog sadly.

Cat then replied "Yeah a who else is going to protect us from the greasers"

"Hey there's Cat Butt" said Cliff in the distance.

"Run Dog!" yelled Cat.

Cat Dog then ran into the sunset with the greaser dogs right behind them.

**Alright here is the next chapter to this story. **


	3. Chapter 3 Miracle city zone

**I don't own any of this Sonic belongs to Sega and Nicktoons belongs to nickelodeon.  
><strong>

Sonic came out of the portal and stood on top of the volcano. Sonic took a look at this city and said.

"This place looks like perfect place to get chili dogs"

Sonic jumped of the top and raced down the volcano and entered the streets of miracle city. Sonic suddenly heard an explosion Sonic turned and saw a young scientist coming out of the bank with bags of money in a robot arm.

"It's Dr. Chipotle Jr and he's robbing the bank!" shouted a Lady

Sonic let out a cocky smile and walked up to the young scientist.

"Hey didn't anyone taught you not to steal" said Sonic.

"Out of my way rodent. I gotta so my papa that I Dr. Chipotle Jr have robbed his first bank"

"Sorry shorty but I'm afraid you gotta put that back" said Sonic.

"No one tells Dr. Chipotle Jr. What to do"

"Then it looks like where doing this the hard way" said Sonic.

"You can not stop me rodent. My guacamole monster wont let you"

"Oh yeah then where is your monster?" question Sonic.

"Behind you" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Sonic suddenly jumped out of the way. Just moments before a green hand smashed down on the road. The guacamole monster lifted it's fist and was surprise to see no crushed body.

"Hey looking for me ugly" said Sonic as he stood on top of the bank.

The guacamole monster roared and walked towards the bank. Sonic went into his spin attack and sped towards the guacamole monster. Sonic went right through the monster head making it cut in half. But the monster quickly reformed it's head and roared angrily, the monster attempted to punch Sonic again until suddenly a hand with sharp claws cut the hand off.

The clawed hand was connected to a chain that led into a thirteen year old boy. Who was dressed in a tiger costume, this was Manny riviera but who is widely known as El. Tigre.

"Oh, no not him" said Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Game over Dr. Chipotle Jr." said El. Tigre.

"Yeah shorty it's two on two. So you might as well give up" said Sonic.

"Never" said Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Alright if you say so" said Sonic.

Sonic then ran around the guacamole monster. The monster got dizzy watching Sonic run around him. Using this opportunity El. Tigre shot out his hand and punched the monster in the face. The result made the monster fall backwards onto Dr. Chipotle Jr, a short time later the police arrive and placed the two in the truck. Dr. Chipotle looked out the bar windows and shouted as the truck drove into the distance.

"No fare you cheated"

Once the truck was out of site. Sonic and El. Tigre looked at each other.

"Thanks for helping me with that monster pal" said Sonic.

"It's no prop. I didn't have anything to do anyway. Plus I promise my dad I'll fight crime for a month. Anyway who are you, I never saw you here before" said El. Tigre.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog the fastest thing alive" introduce Sonic.

"Cool, I'm Manny Riviera" introduce Manny.

"Nice to meet you, boy I'm hungry got a place where Chile dogs are serve?" asked Sonic.

"What's a Chile dog?" asked Manny as he change back into his normal self.

"Their only the best food in the world" replied Sonic.

"Never had one" said Manny.

"What!? Then I gotta get you one hang on" said Sonic as he grabbed Manny's hand.

"Wait what are you- WHOA!" said Manny as Sonic ran off with him.

Manny felt the wind hit his face as Sonic ran through Miracle city. Sonic then stop and release Manny's hand.

"Wow that was awesome" said Manny.

"We talk about how cool my speed is after we get a Chile dog" said Sonic.

Sonic walked up to a stand and stood at the counter and was about to order two Chile Dogs. When suddenly a dark shadow covered him and the street. Sonic and Manny looked up and saw a massive battle ship that looked like the Egg carrier hover miracle city. Everyone looked at the massive airship with shock. Even the Villains who either in jail or in their hideouts looked at it in wonder.

"Eggman" said Sonic.

"Ahem, is this on good, People of this world listen up because I'm only going to say this once. My name is Dr. Robotnick also known as Dr. Eggman the worlds greatest scientist"

"Hey" said Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"You may be wondering why I have a massive battleship above your city. That is simple I am going to conger your world along with other worlds and you will serve me and my robots in my new eggman empire. I advice you not to fight me or you will be tortured painfully. Now get ready to be conger"

"Looks like an Egg needs to be crack" said Sonic.

"You know him?" asked Manny.

"Yes, and let's just say I whooped his butt lots a times" replied Sonic.

The bottom of the ship open and hundreds of robots came out. The robots crashed on to the streets and started taking people prisoner. Sonic and Manny looked at each and smiled.

"Shall we" said Manny as he changed into El. Tigre.

"Be my guest" said Sonic.

Sonic and El. Tigre charged at the robots. Sonic boost ahead and pushed through a line of robots destroying each of them. El. Tigre used his claws to sliced a group of robots apart.

"To bad Frida's at family reunion. She would have love to fight these robots" thought El. Tigre as he punched a robot in the face.

"Yo. Manny are you getting tired already" said Sonic as he watch El. Tigre punch robots slowly.

"No. I am just warming up" replied El. Tigre.

"Good, because I would hate to destroy all these robots all by myself" said Sonic as he homed attack ten robots.

Suddenly a group of robots exploded.

"What the" said Sonic.

"Eat missiles and feel the wrath of Puma Loco"

Then a Man in a white suit kicked one robot into the ground

"and White pantera"

"Yes my dad and grandpapi are here" said El. Tigre.

"Alright now we have a chance" said Sonic.

Sonic and El. Tigre with the help of White pantera and Puma Loco fought the robots. Smashing each robot until the last one was destroyed by Sonic spin attack.

"Alright we did it" said El. Tigre.

Sonic looked up and watch as Eggman ship started flying towards a portal.

"You may have stop me from ruling this world Sonic. But believe me I'm not finish" said Dr. Eggman as he went into the portal.

Another portal then up in front of Sonic. Through the portal Sonic could see a weird world that look like it was computer animated. Sonic turned to the Rivieras.

"Well Manny, I hope I see you again" said Sonic.

"Thanks for helping us take out these robots" said White pantera.

"It's no prob see ya" said Sonic just as he went into the portal to the next world.

**Alright here is the next chapter.**


End file.
